macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again
]]"|超時空要塞マクロスII -LOVERS AGAIN-|Chō Jikū Yōsai Makurosu Tsu -RABĀZU AGEIN-}} is a OVA animated by AIC and Onrio, sponsored by Big West and released between May 21 and November 21, 1992. It also saw distribution in the United States in 1992 by US Renditions. It was later compiled for theatrical release as Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: The Movie. It was a direct sequel to The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012, but did not involve Studio Nue. Overview Macross II was greenlit to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the Macross series, and was a sequel set eighty years after Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: The Movie. It was the first series in the franchise to be produced following the Heisei period, following the end of the production of Super Dimension Fortress Macross and the 1987 OVA series The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012. Production Several staff from the original returned, such as character designer Haruhiko Mikimoto, screenwriter Tomita Yuhiro, sound director Yoshinori Honda and several others. However, Studio Nue did not participate in the production, and was instead led by AIC. Kazumi Fujita was originally going to be the mechanical designer, but left the project early and was then taken over by Koichi Ohata. Masami Otaki also took over the impressive mecha animation during the fifth episode. Meanwhile, Shigero Sagisu composed music for the series. Episodes Characters Scramble News Network (SNN) *Hibiki Kanzaki *Dennis Lone U.N. Spacy *Silvie Gena *Nexx Gilbert *Exxegran Giri Mardook *Ishtar *Feff *Ingues Mechanics Scramble News Network (SNN) *VC-079 Civilian Valkyrie U.N. Spacy *Destroid Defender EX *Destroid Giant Monster *Destroid Tomahawk II *GERWALKroid *VA-1SS Metal Siren *VF-2JA Icarus *VF-2SS Valkyrie II *VF-2SS Valkyrie II SAP Marduk *Gigamesh (Soldier Type) *Gigamesh (Feff Type) *Mardook Battle Pod *Mardook Battle Pod (Commander Type) *Mardook Variable Armor *Meltrandi Powered Suit (Mardook) *Zentradi Powered Suit (Mardook) Gallery Mac2Comic.jpg|Macross II manga issue cover. Mac2OST.jpg|Macross II soundtrack cover featuring illustration by Haruhiko Mikimoto. ThisisMac2.jpg|Cove for THIS IS ANIMATION Special Macross II -LOVERS AGAIN art and series settings info book. USMAc2.jpg|US Renditions VHS release of Macross II. Mac2BD.jpg|2014 Blu-ray release of Macross II, featuring new packaging art by Haruhiko Mikimoto. Release All six episodes were dubbed by Animaze and released across three VHS volumes by US Renditions, each volume contained two episodes. The first two volumes cost $24.95 each and members of Books Nippan Fan Club only had to pay $21.95.Animerica Vol. 1, No. 0 The DVD version contains all six episodes in one package of two DVDs, and was released on June 25, 2001. Bandai published the OVA on Blu-ray, which contained two discs, on July 25th 2014. The latter is a digital remastered version of the HD negative scan.Bandai Visual Japan Sets ‘Macross II: Lovers Again’ Blu-ray Anime Box Set Related Works Novel *'Super Dimension Fortress Macross II-LOVERS AGAIN-' **Written by Tomita Yoshihiro, and published by Shogakkan Super Quest Bunko, who also released Macross Plus novelization. **Released from June 1992 to June 1994, and is composed of five volumes. Manga *'Super Dimension Fortress Macross II-LOVERS AGAIN-' **Okazaki Tsuguo painted the art and it was published by Shogakkan Shonen Sunday Comics Special. **Released in March 1993 as one full volume. Art Book *'THIS IS ANIMATION Special Macross II -LOVERS AGAIN-' **Released by Shogakkan on December 20, 1993. First edition published. CD Single *"A Hush Like 200 Million Years" **Kaiko Mika singing, coupled with the song "Déjà vu ~ Stay With Me", and was released by Victor Music Industry on May 21, 1992. *"Love You" **Hiroko Kuwahara singing, it was paired with the song "Promise", and released on 21st November 1992 by Victor Music Industry. Album *'Super Dimension Fortress Macross II Original Soundtrack' **5 vocals, 14 BGM recordings, released from Victor Music Industry on July 22, 1992. *'Super Dimension Fortress Macross II Original Soundtrack vol. 2' **5 vocals, 21 BGM tracks, released from Victor Music Industry on December 16, 1992. See Also Series *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' *''Macross 7'' Movies *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012'' Notes & Trivia *It was featured in issue 0 of Animerica.Animerica First Issue – Macross II – November 1992 *Wendy Ryder originally sang Valkyrie de Sasotte, a song that was then sung by the musical unit Jamming Birds in Macross 7. References External Links *MAHQ *Macross Mecha Manual *Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: The Movie (OAV) at ANN. Category:Macross II Category:OVAs